Jours de babysitting
by Yasumi-chan
Summary: Dame-Tsuna était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, peu importe ce qu'il entreprenait, sauf pour une chose et cette chose était son abilité de se faire aimer des enfants. Ce fait ne changera pas, pas même face au fils du tristement célèbre Hibari Kyoya.


Je tiendrais d'abord à remercier amethyst-ice22 qui m'a laissé traduire son histoire en français, me permettant ainsi de l'ouvrir à un plus grand public. C'est un honneur pour moi! Je n'ai donc aucun mérite sur cette histoire si ce n'est que celui de l'avoir traduite. Tous les reviews seront transmis en anglais à l'auteure. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! (Si j'ai fait quelques erreurs, ce serait vraiment gentil de me les signaler!)

* * *

Hibari Kyoya était, eh bien, incroyablement _célèbre_. Pas dans le bon sens du terme par contre. Il était célèbre parce que chaque être humain sur terre était forcé de connaître son nom. Du primaire à un peu plus de dix ans plus tard, ça n'avait pas changé. C'était et ça allait toujours être pareil. Le même homme qui a ammena peur, et força le respect de chaque personne qu'il croisa. L'ancien directeur du commité de discipline qui ammena la paix par la violence était, et serait toujours Hibari Kyoya.

Même maintenant, à l'âge de vingt-sept ans, son nom et sa réputation n'avaient pas changé. Ils n'avaient pas étés oubliés non plus, c'était le cas de le dire. Il était devenu encore plus connu que jamais avec un empire de plusieurs millions et des centaines d'établissements en sa possession. Qui ne le connaîtrait pas? Il n'avait aucune peur - c'était bien connu - compétent, talentueux, intelligent, et plus que tout, indéniablement _beau_.

Malgré sa personne plus qu'effrayante, les femmes tournaient autour de lui comme des abeilles autour du miel. Bien sûr, elles savaient toutes que cet homme détestait les foules, mais lever la main sur une femme allait contre ses valeurs. Les femmes avaient vu cela comme une opportunité et Hibari avait vu cela comme un avantage. Ce serait plus facile pour lui de trouver une femme et d'obtenir un héritier. Donc, la présence de ces femmes ne lui apportaient rien de mauvais. D'autres choses, par contre_, réussissaient_ à le contrarier. Oui, il était diablement riche et aussi effrayant que Satan lui-même, mais une chose lui tappait sur les nerfs à part les foules.

«Arrête ce comportement disgracieux, Kai.» Dit-il, le sourcillement de l'enfant contribuant seulement à son mécontentement.

«Mais ce sont des sorcières à deux faces, père!» Protesta le jeune, Hibari n'allait quand même pas changer d'avis si facilement. Il fronça les sourcils en retour, son regard plus dur qu'avant.

«Mon temps est limité, Kai, et ta manière d'agir est inacceptable.» Kai fronça les sourcils à son tour, se dépêchant de détourner le regard de la silhouette imposante de son père. Il refusait d'obéir, pas cette fois. C'était la seule fois qu'il allait être en désaccord avec son père.

«Je ne veux pas d'elles, père! Elles sont horribles comme tu ne peux même pas l'imaginer, puisque tu ne reviens jamais à la maison!» Le jeune aux cheveux de jais le fixa d'un regard méprisant avant de courir jusqu'à sa chambre en claquant la porte, laissant Hibari seul dans le couloir.

Il resta planté là, un peu étonné, en analysant lentement les mots de son fils. Hibari soupira couvrant une partie de son visage avec sa paume. Tout ça n'était que trop épuisant. Secouant la tête, il se dirigea vers son bureau, s'assied sur sa chaise et contempla silencieusement le problème qu'était son fils. Il pouvait se débarrasser de ce qu'il voulait, comme il avait fait avec sa folle de femme puisqu'il n'avait besoin d'elle que pour un héritier, mais son fils était chose à part.

Avoir du succès avait un prix et le temps était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas. Prendre soin de son fils nécessitait du temps, ce qu'il ne _pouvait_ pas avoir. C'était comme ça, et comme plusieurs choses autour de lui, son fils était d'une très grande importance pour lui.

Hibari savait qu'il avait ignoré son fils la plus grande partie du temps. Avec les très nombreuses affaires qu'il devait conclure et les très nombreuses ententes qu'il devait terminer, il n'y avait rien à faire. Engager quelqu'un pour prendre soin de son enfant était la seule option qu'il restait. Une babysitter, sa connaissance - il refuse de l'appeler son mentor - était la meilleure option qu'il restait. Le coin de sa bouche se souleva en un rictus moqueur. La meilleure option?

Avec tous les problèmes et les appels innombrables qu'il recevait de l'école de Kai et de ses babysitters, ce plan se retourna contre lui, _évidemment_. Après quinze babysitters et plusieurs meubles remplacés, Hibari en avait presque assez. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Manque de meilleur terme, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire.

Qu'est ce que voulait son fils? Kai connaissait déjà les circonstances entourant sa mère et il les avaient acceptées de tout coeur, disant sa mère 'indigne' de l'être. Donc, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas accepter le fait qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de lui? Kai n'avait que six ans, il était tout simplement trop jeune.

Hibari se pencha sur sa chaise, son corps tendu et l'irritation le parcourant de partout. Ce devait être le problème le plus difficile à résoudre de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais eu à penser à des choses comme ça auparavant. Il avait rencontré des obstacles innombrables, mais il avait toujours trouvé moyen de les résoudre, de les _détruire_.

Cette affaire, bien-sûr, n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait résoudre facilement ou même _détruire_. Non de Dieu! C'était la première fois que son fils lui avait crié dessus, encore moins défié! Kai avait toujours été obéissant, même s'il était indifférent la plupart du temps, comme son père. Kai lui rappellait lui-même lorsqu'il avait son âge.

Sa ressemblance physique indéniable avec son père prouvait déjà qu'il était bel et bien son fils, et il semblait avoir hérité de sa personnalité aussi. C'est pourquoi il avait été surpris quand Kai avait répliqué et s'était sauvé dans sa chambre comme il l'avait fait. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais, au grand _jamais_, vu venir.

Son regard bleu acier s'enhardit. Il ne pouvait possiblement pas laisser son fils seul quand il devait travailler dans son bureau toute la journée. De plus, il ne pouvait possiblement pas prendre congé. Ses plus qu'incompétents employés ne seraient pas capable de conclure des accords s'il les laissaient seuls pour la journée. C'était un bon dilemne. Il regarda à sa droite, fixant son téléphone. Hibari ne voulait pas mais il n'avait pas de meilleur plan. Il étendit son bras par dessus son bureau et pris le téléphone. Il composa rapidement, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

«Dino, j'ai besoin que tu me trouve une babysitter.»

* * *

«Tu as _encore_ été renvoyé?» Reborn le regarda avec un air incrédule. Il ne pouvait que baisser le regard devant celui de son ancien tuteur.

«Comment _diable_ as-tu pu _brûler_ de l'eau?» Tsuna rigola inconfortablement, mais s'arrêta brusquement quand il vut le regard menaçant dirigé à son égard.

«Allons Reborn, ne sois pas si dur envers Tsuna. Il a fait de son mieux, tu sais.» Dino rigola de bonne nature, et Tsuna ne put que respirer à nouveau quand l'attention de Reborn se tourna vers le blond.

«Tu peux parler quand tu n'es pas mieux que lui, Dino.» Grommela Reborn d'un air sombre. Dino répondit par un sourire. C'était vrai, il était absolument inutile quand ses subalternes n'étaient pas là.

«Tsuna a seulement un peu de difficulté à s'ajuster, tu sais comment c'est.» Dino essayait de le raisonner mais il savait que Reborn n'en ferait rien.

«Ouais, et il pourrait mourir à tout moment si on ne garde pas un oeil sur lui.» Les paroles de Reborn les fit taire. Tsuna se tenait un peu plus loin, les enfants de la garderie l'entourant comme s'il était une célébrité. C'était toujours comme ça. Puisque la maison du brun était juste de l'autre côté de la rue, Tsuna se portait toujours volontaire pour aider les employés.

Ils adoraient Tsuna. Sa nature gentille et ses sourires trompaient toujours les enfants à l'écouter. Ce qui rendait la vie des employés de la garderie beaucoup plus facile. Les enfants pouvaient être très difficiles à contrôler parfois. Les yeux de Dino brillèrent avec ravissement. C'était justement ce dont il avait besoin. Son sourire malicieux s'élargit alors qu'un plan germait dans son esprit.

«Continue de le regarder comme ça et je vais te dépecer vivant.» Dit Reborn, d'un ton menaçant. Dino recula de quelques pas en riant nerveusement.

«Ne sois pas comme ça, Reborn. J'ai un travail pour notre petit frère.» Un des sourcils de Reborn s'éleva, ce qui fit sourire le blond.

«Je crois que ce travail est fait pour Tsuna et personne d'autre.»

«Et c'est..?»

«Du babysitting.»


End file.
